Losing Hope Finding Relief
by Mione4life
Summary: After her mother's sudden departure, Hermione must find a way to cheer up dear old dad. How a father-daughter can alter their relationship forever.
1. Full Story

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters and copyright are owned by JK Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, I earn no money from it. It story was inspired and some parts taken from a story I found a long time ago with the character inspiration coming from Hinamori Kidou Master's story Children's Game. **

Hermione sat looking out the bus window and pondering why her parents didn't come pick her up like they always did. It was the last time she would ever leave the Hogwarts express and they weren't there to share the moment. Exiting the Knight Bus, she walked into an empty house to find her father sitting with his head between his legs on the couch. Concerned, she reached out just for him to suddenly look into her eyes and she nearly drowned in the unmistakable pain reflected there before he hugged her tightly to his body.

"Sweetheart, she left me, us. She's never coming back." Hermione went into shock as her mind registered the words that were spoken with the deepest agony possible. The father and daughter held onto each other as if they were the last ones on earth. Gradually, she eased away and led her father up the stairs to his room. After making sure he had lain down, she laid out on the couch. She had a lot of thinking to do.

She needed to bring her father out of this funk. From what she had been able to coax from him it had been 2 months since that bitch had left. She had to find a way to give her beloved dad some comfort and joy. Looking at the fireplace mantle, she had a sudden revelation. Family pictures! Well Father-daughter pictures at least. That slut was no longer counted as family. She smiled serenely, her father loved taking picture. She used to laugh as a child as he comically rushed to and fro trying to make sure they all looked perfect. The hadn't taken one since she started Hogwarts, so the pictures could do with some updating. Yes. A family photoshoot was exactly what her father needed.

Quickly running to the phone, she pounded in a number. Her cousin Elaine answered. Elaine was a professional model and one of Hermione's favorite cousins. Since she had cut off most conflict with the Muggle World, she wanted a professional reference to a good photographer. She asked her cousin which photographer would be best and who does she love working with the most. "I wanted a really good professional photo of me and Dad. I'm hoping it will bring him out of his depression."

Her cousin said "It depends on how you're going to pose, Hermione. If you want clothed, he's the best. But if you want nude, there's a much better photographer."

" Er.. what do you mean nude?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know this wonderful photographer who does really beautiful nude shots. Often fathers and daughters," She said as she gave Hermione the details.

When Hermione and her father entered Mr. Neil's offices, she knew the photographer was just what they were looking for. He had several large photos of nude fathers and daughters on the walls of his foyer, all breathtakingly beautiful. You could see the whole person in their eyes, fully open and vulnerable.

They had to fill out forms pertaining to secrecy and copyright. The secretary explained that this was because there were so many other photographers around the world who would give anything to know how Mr. Neil works, so they can achieve the same results.

They were shown in, and Mr. Neil was warm and friendly. He asked them to pose in various poses, and adjusted lights, taking photos as he went. He asked them to think about their closeness to each other, so that he got an expression of love on their faces. Hermione felt so safe and protected in her Father's arms, and it showed in her facial expressions

When they saw the results they were amazed! They looked as good as the ones in his foyer. Yet they were of them. Hermion snuck a glimpse at her father's face as he looked down at the pictures and sighed in relief. He was smiling the first real smile in weeks. That was enough to make it all worth it

As her dad left to start the car, she turned to thank Mr. Neil for the wonderful results. He said it was the love that they had for each other that made the difference. He said he couldn't capture what wasn't there.

Hermione was impressed that he did such tasteful, appealing shots, not at all like nude photographers who took porn shots. He said sex can be portrayed in a tasteful, artistic, appealing way too. There was something about the way he said that, that told her he sometimes took beautiful artistic sex shots as well, not just nudes.

Just to check, to see if she was right, she asked him how much he charged to make photos of people who were having sex. He said "I pay you"! He explained that he had a wealthy client who was interested in collecting his best works, especially tasteful artworks of couples having sex.

That seemed really interesting. She wondered if he would take photos of her and her cousin Elaine together, so she asked "Do you ever do incest shots?"

He looked at her as if he were calculating her trustworthiness. He then said "Yes".

She asked him how much he paid for such photos figuring it would be a quick way to make some extra cash before entering healer training in the fall. She had a job at the twins joke shop as well but Hogwarts had made her voyeuristic and her cousin was gorgeous. She could have fun while enjoying a new experience: however, she was snapped out of these thought by his next words

"A hundred dollars per hour of posing, for unrelated couples. For father and daughter couples five hundred dollars per hour, if I see the birth certificates and photo ID. My client pays well for those, but he asks me to make sure the couple posing really are father and daughter."

Hermione replied that she would ring him back about that. In misunderstanding what she meant by "incest" he had given her information she wouldn't have even thought of asking about. Shew was only asking about posing with her cousin Elaine, but he had assumed she meant posing with her Dad! She ran out to where her Dad was waiting in the car.

All the way home she was very sweet to her father to head off any defensiveness he might have to the idea. It wasn't a totally unappealing idea after all. Her father was still a relatively young, fit and devishly handsome man after all. At 6 foot 2 inches, he towered over her 5 foot 4 frame. He was also a firm believer in keeping yourself fit, so he exercised daily to maintain his muscular frame. Blue eyes complimented the shock of chocolate brown tresses that his daughter had inherited. Yes, Dan Granger was one sexy man. Not to mention, his cock… just thinking of it sent shivers down Hermione's back. She had accidently walked in on her father changing after a shower once. Since he didn't notice her presence she took her time admiring the hard appendage standing on salute for her. It looked to be about 9 and a half inches long and thick. Just thinking of it was making the juices pool in her panties.

When they got home she made him a coffee just how he liked it. As their were sipping our coffees, she breached the subject. "Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

"No, I mean I really love you. I believe in you. You really are the most wonderful father in the world!" She put her hand on his sleeve, and looked into his eyes, showing him I really meant it. Then I said "Do you remember that time I caught you and mom having sex when I was a little girl?"

"Oh God! You… you remember that? "

"Of course daddy! I thought it was so beautiful!"

"Really? I thought you'd forgotten all about that! You were so young!"

"No, it was too nice to forget. I was just wondering... That photographer pays five hundred an hour for a father and daughter posing in a... um... sexual position."

"Oh! Well, I guess... Tell me more!"

"We wouldn't have to move, just pose with your penis in my vagina."

"We-ell, in that case.. "

"Oh goody! She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You'll do it?"

He said "We-ell, I don't see why not. I'd do anything for you baby girl and it's only a one time thing!"

A few days later they were in the photographer's studio again, showing him their birth certificates and photo ID. He nodded approval and let them to the room, asking them to undress.

They were asked for various nude poses, lying on a thick pile rug. Both had a look of intimacy, tenderness, softness and vulnerability, yet there was a sort of majestic quality to the poses as well.

Then the photographer asked for a pose in which her Dad's penis was very close to her vagina. Dan was dribbling pre-cum. Her licked her lips in anticipation, but seeing the photographer decided quickly rub it off with a tissue.

She was getting riled up knowing what was about to happen. Her vagina was oozing her own pre-cum, so slippery and wet.

For the next shot, Dan had to have the tip of his penis just touching the entrance to her vagina. Her heart was pounding with excitement. After that shot, he was asked to go just a little deeper, so that the head was hidden from view. He inched forward and it was in. She was so close to climaxing at the though of the end of her father's penis inside me. It was thrilling. She felt gooey inside, soft and weak and helpless. And absolutely ecstatic.

She melted into the feeling of sexual bliss. Her Dad went deeper and deeper for each shot. Her vagina was quivering with the excitement and oozing her love fluids all over her Dad's penis, and dripping out of her. It was so erotic! She began to breathe very heavily, almost panting.

She stayed in that ecstatic pre-climax state for almost a whole hour by not making any sudden movements. They were positioned into all sorts of positions. She couldn't help thinking "My Dad is inside me. My Dad is inside me." Causing her vagina to quiver with excitement. So often throughout the hour she thought she would climax any second.

After an hour, She was on her back with her knees up and Dan was above her with her quivering excited vagina caressing his big strong penis, the photographer asked Dan for a single movement forward, so that he could capture the tense muscles in Dan's back, Dan made a forward stroke, deep into her breaking her hymen just as she started to climax.

It was completely overwhelming! All of the love she had felt for her father throughout her life, added to all the sexual excitement for the past hour added to the excitement of having sex with her Dad in front of a stranger, brought about the most heavenly climax! She barely felt the pain of her hymen breaking through all the pleasure.

Her voice gave a high-pitched scream "Aaaahh! AAAAAHHHHH! AAHHHHH!" over and over again. She couldn't control it. So Dan moved again and again, and began to shower her insides with his warm thick sperm! She gasped with the intensity of the sexual feelings overwhelming her.

She screamed "Oh Dad! Oh Dad!" kissing him over and over again. "Oh Dad! I love you! I love you! We're having sex! Oh this is heaven!"

Then she remembered where they were. The photographer had been clicking away, taking as many shots as he could. She was trembling all over as they got dressed. Dan thanked the photographer and shook his hand, and went out to start the car. As the photographer handed her the cheque for $1000 and she signed his receipt and gave him a grateful smile before joining Dan in the car.

When Hermione and Dan got home, he was surprised to see his daughter jump up and start packing some of her clothes and a few books and stuff into boxes. He walked in and saw all the boxes. Scared for the worst he asked, "Darling, what on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm saving us the time we'd have to wait till I started healer training, I'm moving!" She said in a severe tone

Dan was stunned! His heart came crashing down again as all his hope disappeared and he stuttered. "But... but... I thought you..."

She smile wryly "I'm moving in to your room Dad! From now on, we're sleeping together! Not wasting anymore time I could have that thick cock pounding into me!"


	2. Dan's Dream

Meanwhile, the photo shoot had instigated a trip down memory lane for one, Dan Granger. Having his naked daughter sitting on his knee had brought back memories of his daughter's childhood, giving her a bath when Emma was out late or when she used to play "Horsie" on his knee. She would swing her small knobbly knees over to straddle his leg and bounce her little bottom screaming, "Horsie daddy, horsie." Never one to deny his princess, he'd readily comply and start bouncing his knee reveling in her shouts of glee. Slowly vision Hermione changed. Tiny chicken legs were replaced by long toned legs attached to a round shapely bottom. Her torso elongated and her nipples protruded outwards by the growth of firm breasts. Thin lips puffed out and eyelashes elongated to create a permanent sultry look. The giant knot of frizzy brown hair fell into waist length chocolate brown curls in an attempt to cover the nude form. This "new" Hermione continued her bouncing, her bare pussy wet against his trouser leg. Finally noticing that Dan was no longer moving, she leaned back and asked, " Daddy don't you want to play horsie with me?" The innocent voice didn't match the naked woman with the sex-dazed eyes straddling his leg. Turning around so that he had full view of her pert breasts, she leaned forward thrusting them in his face as she straddled his waist.

"Daddy, why won't you play with me?" Hermione moaned in a lust-filled voice as she straddled his waist. "Do I need to get on the saddle?"

"Saddle?" Dan asked puzzled by the random question. "What saddle sweetheart?"

"That one," Hermione pointed towards his crotch where his nine and a half inch member stood on salute.

Dan blushed before stuttering out, "Sw...sweetheart that's not a saddle."

"But aren't saddles supposed to keep the rider on the horsie, daddy?"

"Well yes that's the general idea sweetie but.."

"See daddy, I even have a hole to put it in" Hermione said as she held his cock to the entrance of her cavern.

"But baby girl..." Dan protested. However, Hermione was determined to prove her daddy's "saddle" was for riding. Standing on her knees, she aligned his dick with her cunt and started its descent downward slowly enveloping his cock with her vaginal juices...

Beeep beeep beeepp!

Dan woke up from his dream in a frenzy to the sound of his alarm clock.


	3. A Ride in the Car

Thankful for the oncoming darkness of the evening, Hermione walked up to the car when she " accidentally" dropped the folder of pictures from the last shoot. Knowing that her father was watching her from behind the tinted glass windows, she bent down at the waist causing her short dress to rise and show off her pantiless pussy. As she raised her ass higher he saw her ass jiggle with the movement. Concentrating on the view, he pulled down his boxers and trousers in one fell swoop, releasing his aching cock from its cloth-covered prison. Laying the seat back he began to lightly stroke his member, getting lost in his memories of pounding his hardened length into his daughter's soft warm folds that he didn't even notice her open the door to the passenger seat. Stealthily sliding in, Hermione took off her shoes and climbed over to the driver's side. Holding herself above her oblivious father as he pounded his meat, she waited for the right moment to slam his member into her wet pussy.

Dan kept replaying the memory of taking his daughter's virginity. How small and tight her hole was, the feeling of her milking his cock. If only they could have done it without the condom. The photographer had suggested a female one, so it wouldn't ruin the pictures. It was still magnificent but what Dan wouldn't give to feel her warm wetness surrounding him. He felt his orgasm building and began to stroke faster to visions of spilling his seed into his daughter. Just as the first spurt of cum start to shoot out, he felt a warm, tightness surround his member, taking over the job of milking his cock. Surprised, he sat up to see his daughter straddling him and she bounced up and down the length of his cock taking in all his juices.


End file.
